Little Olivia
by Sonslover101
Summary: she always wanted to be a mom, and see her little Olivia
1. Chapter 1

1.

It was two days after the night they got home from amaro's for dinner with his wife. They left a little early because Amaro and Danielle wanted to have some fun. The time had seemed right for Olivia and Elliot too. They had been dating about 3 years, and knew that with their busy schedules you cant stop for something stupid, of course Elliot didn't realize that not stopping for something would change his life forever.

"Whoo, that was nice" Olivia said. " I forgot how much more fun it is when it's not in the bathroom at work because we are there, like all the time." Said Elliot. "I'm sorry, but you know that we work a lot, what do you want me to do? People need us! And I need my job, Think about it, I would have never met you if it weren't for SVU" said Olivia. "Well still, I think that you should maybe take some time off, or take a vaca-" "No, People don't just stop needing help, and i'm not going to stop helping them." Squaked Olivia back.

About 5 weeks later, Olivia and Elliot were again at Amaro and Danielle's, when Olivia and Danielle were talking. Over time they had become pretty close, best friends, I guess you could say. Danielle was talking about her sister who just had a baby, and was so overjoyed that it wasn't her. Amaro had been talking about it recently. "Nick said last night that he imagined us in 2 years with a baby and a ring on my finger." said Dani. " you better get that damn ring on first!" said Olivia. Danielle was 25, and Olivia was 38, Olivia kind of treated her like a daughter.

"I know, dont worry, I have been on the pill, and we are always safe, just like you and El" She said. Olivia suddenly remembered that night, and said " well, not always, at least I know I am not on the pill. Elliot forgot to use protection last time, but what's going to happen? It was one time!" said Olivia. "Well, when was last time?" Asked Dani. Olivia thought about it, and said "last time we were here" "that was 5 weeks ago Liv" said Dani. Olivia's cheeks turned red as she realized that another red thing had not happened this month. "Oh my god" said Olivia.

It was the next morning, Olivia told Elliot she wasn't feeling well so she could get the tests, although she also really didn't feel well, which didn't help her anxiety. She walked in the drug store and wandered over to the aisle, feeling scared and somehow excited too. She got home, took a deep breath, and took both the tests she bought. When her phone timer dinged, she looked. Two little blue lines were staring back at her


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Olivia felt was happy, a feeling she would soon feel quite often…

4 months later.

Olivia sat at her desk doing the paperwork for their latest case. A young girl was raped by the houses previous owner, they didn't know he was the previous owner, or why he had a key to the house. It was olivia who suggested it. She felt good knowing that even though she was now 5 months pregnant, she could still help out the unit. She looked down at her love, and smiled. She wanted so badly to get some sort of sign that there was life, a kick, or a nudge. But her doctor said it would be a few weeks, so she kind of just gave up thinking it would happen anytime soon.

Elliot sat at his desk thinking about the latest case, and why he wasn't able to even comprehend the Idea of their little girl having that happen to them. They hadn't found out the gender yet, but he was sure it was a girl.

That night, Olivia sat in bed thinking about her mom, she couldn't help it. If only her mom could see her, all grown up, helping people who went through the same as her for a living, married to the greatest man in the world and carrying his baby. It made her kind of sad knowing she couldn't. She fell asleep witht he thought of her mom still fresh in her brain.

It was wet, the bed was wet. It couldn't be, she was only 5 months. She prayed that it wasn't, but when she saw what it was, she decided she would much rather it be her water. She cried as she jolted Elliot awake, telling him what she saw. She held their baby and cried, and thought it was all her fault. She was working too hard and needed to stop for the were silent in the car, the whole way. Elliot saying "Liv, Liv come on, don't go" was the last thing she remembered.

Liv woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her face, and her breath heavy. She looked down at her baby, and cradled it with her hand. It was just a dream, the bed was dry, and now so were her eyes. Elliot could hear her heavy breathing and said "babe what's wrong? Are you okay?" "yes, just had a bad dream, we are fine." she said back. He placed his hand on her stomach and said " Ok, as long as you are okay, i'm just fine. They fell asleep, hands on her stomach.

Olivia awoke at 3:00, and said to elliot " hey, did you feel that?" It was such a slight movement Olivia was surprised she felt it herself, much more that it woke her up. " what?" he said. " did you feel that? Something mov-" she could barely finish telling him before it happened again. Hand still placed firmly on her stomach, he had felt it. "Was that the baby or dinner?" he said. "What the hell do you think" she barked back. It had finally happened, she now knew that there really was a living, growing, beautiful baby in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat at her desk texting elliot about their latest case. "Got the prints?" Her phone dinged " not yet, they are still looking at the scene, anytime now we can take em' into the lab." as she read the text she suddenly felt a tight knot in her back, knowing she shouldn't have done so much work today, she packed up and told Cragen she was on her way out.

She got in the front seat of her car, and just as she was putting her seatbelt on, the knot went from her back to her lower stomach, she winced as she reached for her child, hoping they were just cramps, as soon as it had come it was gone, so she dismissed it and drove off.

That night she and Elliot were laying on the couch talking, Elliot's hand laying protectively on the baby, waiting for any sort of movement. The baby was quiet this afternoon, maybe Liv just worked too hard and she AND the baby needed a break. The doorbell rang and Elliot went to go get the pizza they had ordered. As he came to kitchen counter with the pizza, she told him of the backache she had today. Not wanting to worry him she didn't tell him how it quickly turned into painful cramps.

After some pizza and a movie, Liv had fallen fast asleep with Elliot gently carresing her stomach. He scooped her up and brought her into the bedroom where she adjusted to the bed and went back to her position on her side holding her stomach. She looked so peaceful, Elliot loved this, watching his wife love something so much made him so happy, he couldn't wait to see what this new life held.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia awoke to hear a strange noise outside her bedroom, she carefully got up to the painful protests of the baby. She walked out to the living room to find Elliot trying to assembe a crib. "El, It's way too early for a crib, we don't even know for sure if i'm ok to carry this baby full term, you know my mother miscarried 5 times between my brother and sister and I" " Liv, I love you, and I don't want to hear you say anything like that, if you start now, it will become something you become afraid of, which you don't need, your job creates enough stress on you."he nagged "El, I just think that we should wait a little bit before we start buying all these things, anything can happen, and I want to be prepared, but only when we know for sure that we need to be" she said "Ok, that's alright this crib is a son of a bitch to put together anyway, I was only doing it for you" He smiled at her. " well, you know what will make me happy? If we go in the bedroom, and do what we would have done last night if I hadn't fallen asleep"

Later that day the two went out for lunch with Amaro and Danielle to catch up with their friends. "So Liv, how ya feeling?" Dani asked. "Oh you know, a little sore but not too shabby" she sighed." well, what are you going to about work once you get further along?" "I don't know, given that i'm pregnant I already can't go to any crime scene unless we are studying things and looking for prints, or it's after all the danger presented is gone. It kinda sucks, it was my favorite part of the job, but" she said as she placed her hand caringly on her bump, " I would never put this little one in danger." Dani looked over at her friend and said " you know, you are going to be a great mom, i'm so excited for you." Olivia smiled and said "thank you, i'm certainly going to try"

Back at the house Elliot finished trying to put the crib together while Olivia looked at baby names for fun. "What do you think about Grace?" Elliot sounded bored when he said "i like it" "ok El, I know you don't want me to be disappointed, but tell me the truth about what you think of these names" Olivia said. " oohh, what about Jonathan? Oh! Or Addie? I really like Andrew." Elliot laughed at olivia's excitement. He was just as excited as she was, if not more.


End file.
